Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional cutting saw machine as illustrated is commonly used in the construction industry for shaping and cutting masonry tiles and the like, made from materials such as granite, marble, slate, ceramics, paver, and brick. The traditional cutting saw machine 10 as shown in FIG. 1 includes a cutting table 11 supported on a floor standing frame 12, a cutting head 13 overhanging the cutting table 11 with a circular diamond saw blade 14 which is powered by an electric motor 15. The electric motor 15 is directly mounted on the cutting head 13 for driving the saw blade 14 to rotate through a transmission means 16.
Besides, liquid coolant that is circulated by pump is usually used to cool the saw blade 14 and work piece and to flush away sawdust. Although such conventional cutting saw machine substantially provides desirable features that include achieving precise and accurate cuts, ease of replacement of the blade when it is worn, rapid adjusting of the saw blade to various positions to permit complex cuts, ease of emptying the tray positioned underneath the saw blade, and etc., the conventional cutting saw still contains the following shortcomings.
1. The motor 15 is positioned above the cutting table 11 and the cutting head 13 supports the heavy weight of the motor 15. Therefore, the cutting head 13 must be made of strong material such as cast iron or steel alloy to rigidly support the heavy motor 15. The motor supporting cutting head 13 is heavy in weight that also increases the weight of the cutting saw machine.
2. The conventional cutting saw machine 10 as shown in FIG. 1 is more difficult to transport and operate due to the fact that the major portion of the weight of the whole cutting saw machine 10 is its upper part, including the motor 15, the cutting head 13, and the cutting table 11. In other words, the conventional cutting saw machine 10 has an unstable structure, i.e. a heavier upper head and a lighter lower support base, that may easily lose balance.
3. The user must be very carefully to prevent any body contact with the hot motor 15 exposed above the cutting table 11 to avoid unwanted body injury when the motor 15 is functioning during operation of the cutting saw machine.